


A Very Original, and Cheesy Fontcest Story

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, I AM DRUNK, I should go to bed, M/M, Ugh, Wow! inagine a story being this edgy, and listioning to memes, does anyone even search with these tags, gotta sleep so im not stupid, i feel drunk, sorry - Freeform, thats a great idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you see this, I'm very sorry for what i'm about to make. This has no NSFW in it and no porn that's great for the kids. The kids needs to know about the Fontcest at a young age. So they can be a grown up man and very good at surviving sin. They need to be aware of the magic that goes around. ;)</p><p> Also but it's this way because it's very cheesy, you might loose IQ cells reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Original, and Cheesy Fontcest Story

Frisk was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Frisk found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Frisk stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Frisk remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Frisk well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek.  
Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: Chara.

And Frisk knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Frisk had for Chara were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Chara.

Alas, Frisk thought to herself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Frisk be destined to destroy Chara? Can she ever tell Chara how much Chara means to Frisk?

If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Sans (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Chara and Frisk's true feelings for Her. 

Sans stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Papyrus again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable generals they came creeping forward till they filled His brain;

Papyruss smile shined like marbles, as impressive as a skyscrapper, it filled the warehouse and Sans was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Papyruss eyes were like tennisballs. If you rolled them they would go quite far.  
Papyruss legs were like a skyscrapper. Straight and tight.  
Papyruss chest was like a Minionss. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

 

How could Sans not be helpless in the face of that?.

Sans snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Papyrus would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?

 

She was as of yet the most beautiful thingy in the whole of Earth, Frisk believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Chara, her hair bobbed up and down consistently like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swipped at the Chara and was more than anything Frisk had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Chara's henchmen into copulating before her. 

Sie, take my sword! said Frisk, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Chara

And lo! Sie did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Chara.

She was defeated. But was Chara? Because as Frisk ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of her draems and was about to share the greatest kiss she had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Chara rose up and fled!

\---

Interlude:  
Sans was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Papyrus. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----

 

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Sans gazed at Papyrus.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a mini Sans was pulled towards Papyrus. It was a like withdrawal in a war. It was a like a musket piercing through His heart. It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Papyrus looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.  
Of course. How could Sans have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother, the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners.  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Papyrus had known all along.  
"I knew" Papyrus said.  
"oh" Sans said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Papyrus wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Sans like a wild anteater.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Sunday. maybe more.  
But this was now now.  
Sans and Papyrus together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers .

 

Afterwards they looked at eachother as if for the first time and had a cigarette.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.  
Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.  
Sans took one last look at Papyrus.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Sans"

And then they departed.


End file.
